


The Truth.

by missmysterious56



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Maleficent (Disney Movies), Sleeping Beauty - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Isle of the Lost (Disney), audrey learns about maleficent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmysterious56/pseuds/missmysterious56
Summary: Aurora and Philip tell their daughter about her grandmother, Maleficent.
Relationships: Aurora & Audrey Rose (Disney), Aurora & Maleficent (Disney), Aurora & Phillip & Audrey Rose (Disney), Aurora/Phillip (Disney), phillip & audrey rose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	The Truth.

Aurora tells her daughter the truth about maleficent. 

Aurora sweeps through the hallways of her castle. Beside her is her husband, Philip, his milk-chocolate-colored hand wrapped in her own pale hand. Together, the two push into their daughter’s room. The queen of the Moors and Alstead shakes her head slightly seeing her daughter sitting in front of her vanity messing with her hair. 

“Stop with that. It is bedtime,” Aurora says, hiding a small laugh as she pulls Audrey’s hair into a braid. The young girl groans as her mother picks her up with ease, depositing the six-year-old on her bed. Aurora smiles softly, watching as her husband tucks their daughter under her sheets. Her heart feels heavy as she thinks of her own mother who has been trapped on the isle of the lost. No matter how hard she and Philip fought for her mother, they couldn’t change the views of the other royals. Although King Adam was technically the leader of the United States of Auradon, they have the council of the royals. A council consisting of all the royals both Queen and Kings old and young. Only the children were not involved in decisions. Such as young Elsa and Anna. Belle, Tiana, Mulan, and Jasmine were the only other ones willing to speak up about their distaste for the Isle. Everyone else had kept their mouths shut. Ignoring the five queens. Some such as Queen Ingrith along with some of the older royals agreed with the invention of the Isle of the lost. 

“Mama?” Audrey says, looking up at the Queen with bright brown eyes. Aurora hums, signaling that she is listening. The blonde beauty can’t help but look to her husband with a curious expression wondering if he had any clue what this is about. The King simply shakes his head, while returning the curious expression of his wife. “I hate Maleficent!”

_ “I’m sorry, mama! I couldn't change their minds!” Aurora exclaims, her words muffled by her mother’s cloak. The blonde sobs into her mother's chest as the woman holds her. The dark fae’s wings wrapped around the girl she cared for as if she was her own. Maleficent’s piercing eyes meet her son-in-law’s brown eyes over her daughter's head.  _

_ “How long do I have?” Maleficent asks, her words strong and sure. So different from how she feels now, worried, and unsure of what is to come. The young queen in her arms sobs louder at the reminder of what is to happen to the woman who raised her.  _

_ “They are coming within the week. If I were you I would have the dark fae return to the place they once hid. There is no telling what side the other royals believe the dark fae are on. Especially with my mother whispering in their ears,” Philip replies. He truly feels bad for his mother-in-law and can't help his growing resentment towards his own mother.  _

_ “Well then, I guess this is goodbye, beastie. Take care of her, Philip. Not that she needs you to,” Maleficent says, a grin on her face as she brushes back her daughter’s blonde hair. After saying goodbye for the last time Maleficent takes off. Philip left to hold his wife as her cries intensify.  _

“Why do you say that, Audrey?” Philip questions, his voice hard as he looks at his wife's pained expression. There is no doubt in his mind that Aurora is reliving the day that they told her mother she was to be captured and trapped within a prison island. 

“Grandmother told me everything! She cursed Mama! Maleficent turned Grandmother into a goat! She hurt people. She is a horrible being one that should never exist!” Audrey shouts, upset. She opens her mouth to continue; however, she is interrupted by an exclamation. 

“She is your Grandmama!” Aurora suddenly exclaims, turning her back to the bed holding herself. She continues slightly less loud. “She is your Grandmama.”

“What?!” Audrey exclaims. Growing up she has always heard stories about her grandmama. The one who had raised her mama. She knew vaguely of her other grandmother, Queen Leah, the one who had given birth to her mother. The young princess knows Queen Leah died before she could meet her daughter as a grown woman. 

“My mother… your Grandmother holds great hatred towards your Grandmama,” Philip explains, a tired grimace present on his face. 

“For a good reason!” Audrey exclaims, adamant that Maleficent is a villain. 

“No! No, it is not! If anyone belongs on the Isle it is Ingrith!” Aurora shouts, turning to face her daughter who is now sitting up in the bed. The queen’s anger that has built up over the years from losing her mother finally being released. 

“Aurora, please. I know you miss her, but please calm down. It's time we tell Audrey the truth,” Philip says, a hand on his wife's toned bicep. After the incident with Ingrith, Aurora insisted on learning how to fight. Even just the basics so she would be able to defend herself if she were to ever fall into that sort of situation ever again. The two were still adamant about keeping the peace between their people, but unlike other kingdoms of the United States of Auradon, they allowed the use of magic. After all, the moors are magic. 

“The truth?” Audrey questions, she doesn't really understand fully what is happening. She has never once seen or heard her mother lash out like this. The queen is generally a very calm, patient, and loving person. She is someone who would never raise her voice at her children. So, the young princess is very curious and only slightly frightened. 

“The truth. Something we should have taught you about long ago,” Aurora says, her voice holding strength she does not feel at the moment. 

“A story?”

“Yes, a story. Then it is time for bed, my little sleeping beauty,” Philip says, brushing a hand through the hair that has managed to escape the loose braid Aurora had put it into. The young girl nods eagerly. Excited for the story or the truth as her parents would call it. 

“Once upon a time, there was a young fae. Abandoned in the Moors as a child. She lived her life happy and free as the queen. When one day there was a trespasser. The young girl, Maleficent your grandmama, was weary of the human intruder and rightfully so. In the past the only humans to come to the Moors were to steal its magic and wreak havoc on the peaceful land,” Aurora begins, her voice holds pain as she talks of the story she has heard time and time again. From her mother, warning her what humans are capable of. If only she had listened to her mother. “The intruder was a young boy by the name Stefan. The two fell in love and if felt as if life was complete. At first, he meant well, but as time went on he became obsessed with the idea of power and started to rise. Soon the farmer boy became a servant to the king. One day, after the king tried to overtake the Moors once again, the injured king promised his daughter to the one who could bring him the dark fae’s wings. Stefan, unable to kill Maleficent, took her wings. Death would have been kinder for the wings were what she held closest to her.”

“But why? If he knew they were so important to her then why do that?” Audrey asks, confusion evident in her tone. Both Aurora and Philip shrug helplessly, no one would ever know. 

“After losing her wings Maleficent was forced to walk everywhere. One day, making her way through the fields she ran into a man trying to kill a raven that was struggling under a net. Feeling pity, Maleficent released him turning human. As payment for saving his life, he became her companion. Sometime after the wedding of Stefan and the Princess, Maleficent received word from Diaval that the king and queen had a little girl by the name of Aurora.” 

“That's you!” 

“It is darling. Now, when word reached Maleficent she wanted revenge on the man who had ruined her life. So, she used her magic to curse the child to prick her finger on a spinning wheel and fall under a spell for 100 years. The king was driven to madness. In hopes to prevent the curse, he sent me to live in the middle of nowhere with my aunties. I always felt eyes on me watching me but I wasn't scared if anything I felt safer. Those eyes were the eyes of my mother, Maleficent. She was the only one able to break the spell and she tried. On multiple occasions when she realized what she had done was wrong. She was the one to break it in the end. Even after I had left her claiming that I hated her for everything she had done to me. She led your father right to me and broke the spell that I was under. Everything was okay for a small while until my father managed to capture Maleficent. I knew I had to help and found her wings and returned them to her. After that, she made me Queen of the Moors and stepped down.” 

“Wow!” Audrey exclaims, her eyes wide with amazement. “I want to meet Grandmama!”

“I wish you could, darling,” Aurora replies, smoothing down her daughter's sheets. Philip urges her to lay down to sleep and the girl obeys getting comfortable under the sheets. “It's time for sleep, now.”

“Wait! What about Grandmother being turned into a goat?” Audrey exclaims sitting up. Aurora sighs, sitting down on the bed. 

“I will tell you and then you shall go to bed. Deal?” Philip says. Although his words are formed as a question it is more of a statement. The little girl nods anyway. Philip quickly explains that his mother hated Maleficent and to take both her and the moors down she went behind the kings back and started a war. A war that ended in the deaths of many. A war that should have marked Maleficent as a hero but instead somehow made her reputation among the other royals even worse. The two suppose it is villagers that twisted the words from only being able to watch from a distance. 

“I'm sorry, Mama!” Audrey exclaims, holding her mother tight. The woman nods slightly holding onto her child. “I don't hate Grandmama!” 

“It's okay, darling. You didn't know the truth. One day you will be a part of the change we failed to bring to this earth. One day you will help get the innocent off of that Isle. One day you will meet your Grandmama.” 

**Author's Note:**

> leave prompts in the comments if you feel like it


End file.
